


Audio Diary: Dead Fish and Rotten Cheese

by JediKnightJason



Category: Biker Mice From Mars, Just Cause (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediKnightJason/pseuds/JediKnightJason
Summary: One of Di Ravello's audio diaries retells his short encounter with a certain CEO. This is a spin-off/prologue of an upcoming crossover called Dangerous Elements.
Kudos: 1





	Audio Diary: Dead Fish and Rotten Cheese

Day ████: A businessman by the name of Lawrence Limburger paid a visit to my domain. He wasn't a meter within my villa, and yet I could smell a pungent odor emanating from his fat rolls. He reeked of dead fish and rotten cheese. I restrained myself from commenting on his personal hygiene or lack thereof whilst listening to the greedy buffoon rabble about business and opportunity. The man was willing to offer me a partnership with his company in exchange for a small portion of bavarium. I graciously declined and informed him that the eDEN Corporation was doing quite well on their research of the mineral, especially when considering Dimah al-Masri was on board. As much as I wanted to accept his offer, I couldn't help but shake the feeling that this man would fan my flames sooner than I anticipated, which in turn would extinguish the fire that I tended to for so long.


End file.
